The Last Chance (Ch. 6 of Eyes of the Sea)
Chapter 6 of Eyes of The Sea. This chapter focuses on the last day of trianinng and Blue's private trianing session. The Last Chance "Today's the day. Give it 100%. All you've got," Riptide says at breakfest. "For once, I have to agree with Riptide. High scores are sure to snag tons of sponsors," Magg says. I finaly realize just how important getting a good score is. For the first time in my life, I'm nervous. I look over at Aquamarine to see she isn't doing so hot either. She's won't eat anything and her face is pale. Next thing I know, I'm in the training center, standing by the archary section with the other Careers. "I say we work on some other skills besides weapons," Yuri suggests. Brass shakes his head,"No, archary now. Hand-to-hand later." Ivory and Blake agree with Brass and I can't help thinking about how right Yuri was. We'll have disadvantage in the arena if our cornucopia supplies run out. I pick up a golden bow and arrow awkwardly, this is the one weapon I ignored backin District 4. Yuri is appearantly a master with the bow while everyone else struggles. Aquamarine is O.K. but I'm awfull. I can't even notch the arrow into place. That's when the station instructure walks over to me. "I see you're having some difficulty. Do you want me to help?" She asks. I nod yes back, I little help can't hurt. "First off you've got the wrong posture," She says as she stands behind me and sets my hands in the proper position. It feels ust a little bit awakward as it feels like she's hugging me. My eyes dart to the left where I see Aquamarine. She's glaring at the Training Instructor with pure jealousy. I can't help but feel happy with this, Aquamarine might like me! I finaly launch my first arrow and it hits the edge of the target. "Good job!" She says cheerfuly and goes over to help Blake. After a bit more of working with bows we go to the hand-to-hand section, which of course, I excell at. When we finish we sit down for lunch. That's when Aquamarine points it out,"Hey look over there," She whispers. I glance over to my right to see a table crowded with tributes. Looks like both from 3, 5, the 6 male, 8 female and the 7 female. I total of 7 tributes, more then the Career pack. I look back at Aquamarine,"So what, it's just some alliance of weaklings. We can take them," I say, but I really don't mean that. the duo from 5 looked skilled with swords and the 6 male was good with a bow and arrow. Their weak link is the girl from 7, Claire I think was her name, her face has nadages on it with soem headgear from the injuries Vincent gave her. Then comes our private seccions. Blake is called first, I don't expect too much out of him. Followed by Yuri, Ivory and Brass, who will all do pretty good. 3 is called up and then I hear,"Blue West." "Good luck," Aquamarine says. I smile at her teasingly,"I would be worried about myself." She smiles back and I walk down a narrow hallway to a large room smiliar to the traininng center. To my left is a large balcony where the gamemakers watch. I crack my shoulders and walk over ot the trident station, trying not to focus on how loud my footsteps sound. A bright blue trident catches my eye and I grab it off the rack and turn to a area fileld with dummies. My trident smashes into one of the dummies chest and knocks it to the ground. I look back at the gamemakers, most of them are watching with intrest while the rest drink wine. I roll my eyes and grab another trident, this time I run u pto a dummy and shove it into its gut. I pull the trident out and my eyes lock on a target across the room. I fling my trident at it and it hits the bull's-eye. Tridents is getting old for the gamemakers so I grab some throwing knives and thorw them at a couple dummies, almost all of them are head shots. I then grab a sword and dices up some more dummies. I realize there's still plenty of time left and I'm running out of ideas. I fo over to spear throwing and do that for a little bit before grabbing the last thing I can think of, a mace. It isn't my best weapon and I do O.K. hitting the dummies with it and wheni'm done I hear the words. "You are dismissed." I walk over to he elevators and ride up to the 4th floor. As soon as the doors open Emma asks,"How'd it go?". I smile,"Great. I showed all my weapons skills." I sit down a t the dinner table and shovel down some lamb chops when Aquamarine arrives. "I did O.K. Just threw some tridents and knives around," Aquamarine says when asked how her seccion did. "Seems like you guys did fine, flip on the T.V. will 'ya Maggs," Riptide says. Maggs nsarls back at him and presses the power buttons. The T.V. brightens and Claudis Templesmith appears. "Today's the day all of Panem learns just how skilled our tributes are this year! Let's start with Blade Johnson from District 1 with a score of 7," Claudis says. I almsot laugh when I hear him say 7. I can't believe Balke ahs the nerve to call himself a Career. Everyone knows the worst a Career ever does is a 8. Next up is Yuri who snagged a 9, Brass got a 10 and Ivory managed a 9. District 3 flashes by and my face appears. "Blue West with a score of 9," Claudis says. My face lights up, I did amazing. Riptide gives me a high five. Then Aquamarine shows up. "Aquamarine Summerton with a score of 8," Claudis says. I look over at Aquamrine to se her smiling. A 8 is a pretty good score. "I beat you!!!" I cheer. Aquamarine laughs. "We'll se who's laughing when I'm victor," She says smuggly. Her smile vanishes from her face and so does mine. That's when I remember. Only one of us gets to go home.